Blackmail
by stretched rubbersoul
Summary: Ceo Hild does one thing no one has ever done before. She manages to blackmail the Marauders. However, they soon become used to her ways and gladly take her into their cirlce. After a trust is betrayed, will the love that has blossomed be suddenly snuffed?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I tried a different HP, but it sucked, so I went with a different approach. This story shall be written in both Sirius' and Ceo Hild's point of views. Please review...as this is my first(following through) HP fanfic...Im movin on up!**

Chapter one: The prissy blackmailer blackmails

Lets go back, shall we? Ok, start at the absolute beginning...before I am shoving this lovely wand of mine practically up this man's nose.

Like how my name is Ceolburg Hild(my family rather likes torturing me with that name. People just call me Ceo). I am a sixth year Gryffindor. My best mate is Lily Evans. And until this moment, I rather hated the prats that called themselves James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

In fact; a new found respect was edging at the edges of my brain. Or whatever.

"Put the wand away, Hild," Sirius's voice was cold, and his eyes were like flint. I nearly winced, but I had the upper hand here. "Before you poke someone's eye out." I rolled my eyes, and the newly found respect just got flushed down the loo; with Myrtle wailing after it.

"Shut it, Padfoot," James said, giving me a rather cool stare. Like a I-don't-really-care-that-you-have-a-wand-on-me-because-I-just-don't-care. I thought Sirius was more that look type.

"What exactly do you want, Ceo?" I looked around to see a very tired looking Remus emerge from another room off to the side of the dusty one we were in. The sun was due up in about three hours, but I had my little devise that would tell if someone discovered me out of bed.

Even if I was...this victory was too sweet to be dampened with a few detentions.

What did I want? I had finally done what no other female, or male, has done before. I had outsmarted this crew of bandits. The modern day pirates who pillaged and took women and drank lots of butterbeer. I was now standing in the most dusty house ever, with a wand pointed at these four guys. Oh this was sweet. Too bad I didn't have a camera. A Muggle one would suffice.

"Hmm...what do I want? There is a hellava lot I want, Remmy,"

"How much is it going to take to get you to bugger off and never tell anyone?" Sirius growled. I smirked. Yes, he was the dog in ever way. Including his man whore abilities.

"We could just erase her memory," A small squeaky voice chirped. James looked over at Peter with a disgusted sneer on his face.

"Yes," He said; sarcasm dripping. "We will just erase her memory. It might make her brain dead, or kill her. Then not only will our little "secret" be exposed, but we all get shipped to bloody Askaban on the first train there,"

"There is no train to Askaban," Sirius pointed out.

"Shut up!"

I stood there, smiling widely. I was causing disruption in their clique. The same bloody clique that had been there since our first days here at this school. I remembered all us first years milling about shy-like. But oh no, not these four. Already they were thick as thieves. The Marauders, as they I later found out they called themselves.

"Name your terms," Sirius said cooly.

"I want a portion of your profits...and I want to join you."

"What!" The four of them shouted in unison.

"Well, I suppose I can just head on back to the Deputy Head Mistress with a charming bit of information."

"No!" James shouted, I struck a nerve.

"We could really get punished for this..."

"Teach me how to do it,"

"Do what?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"To transfigure myself. You lot can...I want to."

"That's it?"

"And net profits. When you go out every month, I want to come along. I also want a spot on the quidditch team. I didn't get to try out because I was sick."

The three (main) people looked at each other. I could see how both James and Sirius gave Remus a questioning look. Shooting thoughts through their eyes; Remus must of have approved of something. Then James and Sirius shrugged at each other.

"You've got some nerve, Hild," James said, frowning, though his eyes were almost dancing. They wouldn't admit it; but I had won.

I was rather proud of myself.

I flipped round my long braid, then asked; "Why do you come here all the time, and on full moons?"

Sirius made to say something, but Remus shut him up.

"Its alright, Padfoot. She has the leash on us all." He turned to me. "I'm a werewolf. I was bitten as a child."

I made an 'oh' with my mouth, catching the looks of the two main Prats...I mean, my new friends. They were hoping that this piece of information would scare me off.

Needles to say; it didn't.

"Cool," I shrugged. I walked around the dirty room. "How did you manage to get into this place? Isn't this the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes," pipped Peter. "We all created a map that"- Sirius smacked the rodent like man over the head. He fell quiet.

"A map?"

All three of them shot the small person very nasty glares.

"Look," James pulled out a bit of parchment. I took it up, and placed my wand on it, trying to get it to reveal something.

"_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs congratulate you on your acheival, and suggests that you take your long hair and strangle yourself with it,_"

"Clever," I snorted. "Not. Lemme guess." I pointed to Remus. "Moony." Peter. "Wormtail," Sirius. "Padfoot." James. "Prongs. You might want to think up better insults. People will just think this was from Zonkos."

"Hey!" Sirius gasped, clutching his heart in a hurt way. "We worked hard on this! Look," He tapped the paper with his wand and mumbled something under his breath.

A large map unfolded before me. I peered at it curiously, then handed it back. "Nice."

"Nice? Nice! You know how long that took us?"

"Don't really care." I shrugged. I felt a chill creep through my thermal, and decided to call it quits for the night.

"We'll head back with you," Remus said, as we walked down the beaten path. "How did you get past the Willow?"

"Cloak."

"You have a cloak?" James demanded. We were now walking across the lawns.

"Yeah."

"How did you get it?"

"Oh, I bought it from this real seedy man in Diagon Alley, who needed to get rid of it right quick."

"How much?"

"Fifty galleons,"

Nobody spoke. They were all too shocked, but I held up the silvery cloth that was in my arms, and shrugged.

"Jesus who," Sirius whispered as we climbed the portrait hole(The very irate woman glaring at us) "Who'd thunk it?"

"Night," I called cheerfully and skipped to the girls dormitory.

-8-8-Sirius-8-8-

I walked down the dormitory stairs and flopped into one of the many chairs in the common room. As it was now Saturday, most everyone was in here; including the prissy blackmailing little Ceo Hild.

She was still wearing her black thermal. She had been Muggle born(but don't let that cool you off. She was almost better then Evans, but with a mean streak) and still listened to their music. For instance; the thermal she had on had a picture of four blokes with a name like The Snails, or The Roaches, or something. Some sort of bug name, I think.

Her long brown hair hung past her waist, and was never out of its plait. She had black eyes and the pallor of one who spent too much time reading in the library or dancing around to her Muggle music. Wait...I had never seen her dancing around...but never mind.

James sat besides me and sighed after Lily as she made her way through the crowd and to the Blackmailer.

"I didn't know they were friends," James instantly perked up; never losing a chance to torture the poor pretty redhead.

"Remember that time you hung Snape upside down, last year?" I suddenly asked, smiling at his apparent frown. "And Lily got _very _butt-hurt at you, for defending her?"

"Yeah..."

"Fancy trying to repeat that?" I laughed. "We haven't tortured Syphilis in a few days, and he's starting to think that he is off the hook."

Oh how I loved this little game of ours. In fact, I practically woke up every morning just so I could give Snape the day from hell.

A loud mew came from the little prissy Hild's cat. It was an ugly thing. It was once a plain tabby, but after a horrid transfiguration experiment gone awry, it now sported lime green fur, and scaly purple wings. Almost everyone hated the cat, cheerily named Stupid.

"You know, I think you're right, Siri," James stretched and hailed Remus who went walking by us.

"Where are you headed to this fine morn?" I called out to him. I could just tell by the ashen tinge to his skin that full moon had affected him greatly this time. Not to help that the brat of a prat had come barging in and steal our fun. My lips sneered just thinking about her. I would need to somehow get us out of this situation.

"I need some food," Remus said, inching to the portrait hole. "See yah later,"

I waved him off and tried to stifle a yawn. "Where is the little annoying one?" I asked, looking around for Peter. It was no secret that we all hated him. We should have never let him hang out with us three, but...well...you know how clingers cling, right?

"I think he is locked in a broom cupboard with a new issue of that one mag he gets from Muggle subscribers."

"Ah, the nudey one. Ha."

I gave an airy flick of my hand and walked out of the portrait hole...thinking about food myself.

"Ah, Sirius darling. Where have you been?" I turned quickly to see Elvira Vane coming up to me. Her hips jutted out as she walked, and she was in a _very_ tight pair of flare jeans(she loved plain clothes, and would wear them evrey chance they got) and a white shirt that said "_The Year of the Diamond Dogs_"

Another one who liked those English Muggle blokes who sang and dressed up in glitter and didn't comb their hair, and didn't look like either man or woman. Rockers...I think they called them. Well, I couldn't talk about the hair bit, as mine was nearly like James, but with a more eloquent _chic_ about it.

Elvira was perhaps one of the most beautiful girls in this school. She had long thick black curly hair, and dark blue eyes. She looked older then sixteen, and we had shared a few nights together. I mean come on...its me!

"Here," I said dumbly.

"Very funny. You know that last escapade cost me quite dearly. Now David wont even look at me."

David was Miss. Vanes boyfriend at the time we had one of our little "escapades". He found us in a very uncomfortable situation. Involving a cupboard, a broomstick, and some Honeyduke's chocolate. That's all Im sayin'.

"Poor dear," I cooed, turning back around and heading to the great hall. She followed.

"Hmm. Yes...well I suppose I just might need someone to keep my mind off it," With a suggestive wink, Elvira walked into the direction of the Room of Requirement.

As I said...hey...its me!

Of course I followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Seedy Drink

-Ceo-

I walked up to Lily and gave her a swarthy wink.

"Missed you last night," The pretty redhead scowled. "Elvira got dead drunk, and we had to clean up her mess. Then, I"-

"Lily, shut up," I said kindly, and we headed out of the Common Room together. We walked down the main staircase and into the Great Hall.

"I did it."

"What?"

"I did it!"

"I thought you '_did it_' before,"

"Shut up!" I growled, suddenly growing tense. "I meant that I finally found out where the Prat Pack hangs. And you will never believe what happened,"

"Hild," I looked up quickly to see Professor Mcgonagall walking briskly to where both Lily and I sat at our table.

"Yes, professor?"

"There is an opening on the quidditch team. Perwittia had a bad accident and will be out of commission for a while. Mr. Potter said that you were a good chaser, and if you want you can join the team."

I smiled broadly. Oh this was great. Already they were bending to my whim. I wondered exactly how far I could take this, and nodded emphatically.

"Of course, professor," I said in innocent earnest. "I would love to, and be honored as well."

Mcgonagall walked away and Lily gave me an open mouthed stare.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I was getting there, now listen. They can turn into"-

"A real pack of evil pricks if you don't keep your mouth closed tightly, Hild," I looked up to see James and Sirius standing above us. Both of their faces held the look of thunderous rage.

"Sorry?" I asked, in the same voice I had used on Mcgonagall.

"You know the deal. I already held up part of my half," James spat, before walking off with Sirius in tow.

"What were you saying?" Lily asked me, completely unfazed.

"Never mind," I said distractedly.

-

"Not funny!" I practically screamed, hovering only a few inches above the ground. I put my sleeve up to my bleeding nose and squinted through the rain to see James circling overhead. I looked over at Sirius who had just landed. He looked like a deer who was constipated and caught in wand-light. That's how hard he was trying not to laugh. Seriously.

"Alright Hild?" James called down. Alright? ALL BLOODY RIGHT? He had just taken Sirius' bat, and hit the bludger at my HEAD...breaking my bloody(literally) NOSE! Of course Im all BLOODY RIGHT!

"We should head in," Sirius shouted, as a strike of lightning hit. James nodded, and after changing we went back to the castle. I gave them an evil glare and walked ahead to the hospital wing.

-Sirius-

"And then James took my bat and hit the bludger straight at Ceo...Man she was _livid_." I said, finally getting out the laugh that had been nearly cracking my ribs. Remus glanced over at me, above his Transfiguration notes. He shook his head slightly, and vanished the parchment; causing Peter to frown as he had been copying them

"That wasn't exactly nice," Remmy started.

"So? Its so stupid, having her around all the time!" James protested.

"Well? You could have gone a more roundabout way. She can go and snitch on us any time she likes." Remus pointed out.

"I hate how we have a _woman _controlling _us,_"

"Well...a _woman_ would have realized if she had been sitting around in a striped jumpsuit with glitter for the past five minutes," A cool voice came from behind us.

"What the?" I yelled, jumping up amid laughter. Indeed, I was wearing an outlandishly colored jumpsuit. My hair also grew another few feet, and was a lot more curlier then before.

"Aww," Ceo said, trying not to laugh. "You look like Marc Bolan..."

"The lead singer to T-Rex?" Lily appeared at Ceo's elbow, smirking. "Your right!"

Who was T-Rex? I thought dinosaurs where extinct...? Why would they be in a band, and singing? Oh...more Muggle music.

"Change me back!" I demanded. With a lazy wave of her wand, Ceo had me back into my uniform, though my hair was still long.

"_That _is what you get for breaking my nose," She hissed into my ear.

"Me?" I asked innocently. "It was James here who hit you." Thats what he gets for not telling me about the stupid jumpsuit.

"Oh yeah."

-

"I think you made a great David Bowwow, or what ever his name was!" I said, still snorting with laughter. "Seriously, the red feather duster really pulls it off!"

James said nothing but climbed into bed and twitched the hangings shut around him. He still had a bit of glitter on his arms, but I thought payback was a bitch.

I could have almost been friends with that Ceo. Yeah, she was a bit of a mean bitch...but she was good with a wand.

The fact that she was practically handling us on a string, and being a puppet master was what got to me. She could have been cool about it. Like all "Yeah, I know your secret...lets go eat some chocolates and shag," or something to that affect. But no, she had to pull the blackmail card. And she pulled it well.

I would have been able to get over that fact. But she also could reveal Remmy for what he was. No matter who or what did that, I would kill them. Even if I accidently did, well...I suppose I would just have to kill myself. Seriously.

She was a bitch as well. Rubbing our noses in the fact that she had an invisibility cloak and could follow people without making a sound. Almost anyone(who had money) could get a cloak like James' and follow us. The thing was, we were careful. Why hadn't she shone up on the map? Maybe we just didn't look at it carefully. Yes...that was it.

The one thing I would have loved to do to this woman, was cut off that blasted braid. Her hair was so long, and she probably would have killed me if I did.

Maybe I could bribe someone else to do it?

No money.

Damn.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Ok, I am going to finish out this story in regular third person. I don't like when they jump around a lot, so I'll stop, K? REVIEW, dammit.

Chapter three: Musings and broom-cupboard revelations

Ceo stomped into the common room, a bit of snow dusting the top of her head.

"Jesus who! Its cold," She gasped, pulling off her gloves and quickly snagging one of the chairs by the fire, just before a second year could reach it. She gave the poor girl a snarl and sent her running to her friends.

"You're horrible," Lily sighed, standing in front of the fire, her hands behind her back in attempt to warm them.

"Yeah...I know. Great though, isn't it?" Ceo lost her smile as she saw James and Sirius in the far corner, their heads together conspiratorially.

"I heard they are staying here during Christmas," Lily remarked, seeing the cause for Ceo's frown.

"Really?" The brunette's eyebrows dipped together as she sat there thinking. "Are you?"

"I was thinking about it. I had gotten into a tiff with my parents before I left for the train. You know the one wizard, the bad one that is starting to recruit followers, and has evaded capture so many times? They caught wind of him and was afraid of me coming here. Rubbish really."

"Why would they stay though?" Ceo asked distractedly. "Sirius _always_ goes to James' during holiday. Why not now?"

"Who knows?" Lily rolled her eyes.

On the other side of the room, two of the biggest masterminds in history were at work.

"I don't see how that can help," James said in a low voice, casting a look over to Ceo who was frowning in their direction.

"We need to find a way...anyway. Even if it means getting her thrown out," Sirius started, and then let out an irritated sigh when James interrupted.

"That's harsh, Padfoot."

"Would you rather pissing her off and then everyone knowing about Moony? A lot of parents wouldn't like their kids sitting down for potions with a werewolf. Better to loose a thorn in your side then a best mate." James shifted in his seat, looking uneasy.

"There are other ways, Im sure," he started. "But can't it wait till after the last match before break? It was worth hexing Perwittia, because Ceo is loads better."

"Yeah, it can wait till break. Maybe a tromp through the woods or something. We'll have to sort it out. In the meantime we need to find out if she is staying here as well."

"She always stays," Both James and Sirius looked up to see Remus standing before them with an armful of books. He set them down on the nearest table. "Planning sabotage so early in the game? I think she is pretty clever with a wand."

"But she threatens everything," James admitted. He too thought that Ceo would be a powerful ally to have. Sirius had the same feeling, thinking that she would have been great with the ritual Snape torturing. But she simply had to go, and there was no getting around that.

"What? You mean me?" Remus shrugged. "It's not gunna be a secret forever, you know. Someone is bound to find out, despite Dumbledore's preventions. I don't think he even knows about you guys knowing." Now, however, Remus was discontented, rolling his shoulders. The thought of betraying Dumbledore's trust got to him more then anything. He pushed the thought of his mind, and turned to the other two. "What do you have in mind?"

"Not much at the moment. We just have to wait and see."

0-0

James scheduled practices nearly everyday as the final match of the semester drew nearer. Ceo was fastly becoming frazzled. N.E.W.T levels were finally catching up to her, and she soon found herself torn between two mediums. That all snapped, however, after the victorious game, and the horrendously wild party ensued. She drank the fire-whiskey with ease and even set to dancing with the others when someone bewitched one of the many sconces to play music. It was wizarding music, yes, but they were pretty good in Ceo's opinion.

A fair few people stayed home during holiday. The older ones mentioned how they felt safe in the large castle, and the younger ones just wanted to be cool by staying with the older ones. At breakfast the day before Christmas, Ceo, James, Sirius, and Remus were all sitting at the table, debating this new dark wizard.

"He has to be serious," Ceo stated, taking a drink of coffee and then wincing as it scalded her tongue.

"Ten galleons says the Aurors catch him in the next month." James shrugged, pouring massive amounts of sugar in his porridge.

"Dunno, mate. He's been around for a while, even if the _Profit_ doesn't write his name. Disappearances. Strange deaths. The Muggles are starting to pick up on it." Remus pointed out.

"And there is Dumbledore." Ceo said quietly, looking down into her cup.

"What about him?" Sirius sat a little straighter in his seat, frowning.

"Haven't you noticed?" Ceo looked up, her black eyes all but boring into him. She shot a glance up at the Head-table, where Dumbledore sat in a splendid set of maroon robes, his chin resting on his fingers that were steepled. "Something is bothering him. He hasn't been his quirky self this year."

James tilted his head to the side; thinking. Indeed the strange and brilliant headmaster had been very subdued their sixth year.

"And," she continued in a more brisk tone, "Didn't you hear the sorting hat song?"

"Nope!" Sirius said proudly. "I was in McGonagall's office."

"Already?" Ceo snorted, then stood up. "I think I'm going to look in the archives, then talk to Dumbledore. See ya," She gave a wave of her hand and in a swish was gone.

"That is some weird bird," James said, shaking his head. "Madder then a balloon, but she notices things."

"Yeah, we notice." Sirius cut in dryly. "If it weren't for that special talent of hers, we wouldn't be in the situation we are in now."

"Oh...I almost forgot. I thought of a way." James lowered his head, and gestured for Remus and Sirius to do the same. "It gets both Ceo AND Snape out of our hair...and we can't be blamed for it."

"How?" Remus was skeptical.

"Because, you are not responsible for what you do whilst you are a werewolf...right?" James wiggled his eyebrows, and Sirius was starting to catch on. His face split into a wide grin.

"No..." Remus said slowly, his eyes narrowing. "But I doubt anyone can get past the Willow. I mean...only us four..."

"Ah, but you see, here is the beauty of it..." James paused for a dramatic affect. "He could use with a bit of...help?"

Sirius and James smiled wickedly, but Remus frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, if I misspelled anything, or gave a wrong bit of information...let me know, k? Please review, or Im gunna get all depressed and yeah.

Chapter four: The man behind the wizard

Ceo slowly climbed the stair case to the gargoyle that was the entrance to the Headmaster's office. When she got there, she felt thoroughly stupid because she didn't know how to get in. With a childish stop of her foot, Ceo let out a low curse.

"Are you looking for someone?" A deep and calm voice said behind her. Ceo spun around and instantly blushed at seeing Dumbledore smiling passively a few feet away.

"Ah, sorry, Professor," Ceo mumbled, biting her lip and giving a weak smile. "I needed to speak with you."

"Does it concern the education you are receiving?" Dumbledore asked, and Ceo had a feeling he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Erm...no."

"Then let us proceed to my office where we shouldn't be overheard." Dumbledore gave a sweep of his arm, and walked before the statue saying, "Chocolate Frogs,", which Ceo took to be the password. Never being in the Headmaster's office, Ceo looked around quiet amazed as they walked in and Dumbledore seated himself behind his large desk. A doleful cry came from a corner of the room, and Ceo turned to see a phoenix that was going through its last bit of life through rebirth.

"You needed to speak with me?" Dumbledore prompted, taking his usual position with his fingers steepled and his chin resting on them.

"Yes, about Voldemort." Ceo said, taking her eyes off the bird and in turn looking at the wizard. "He went to school here, I presume, and I was wondering if you taught, or were going to school as well."

"You flatter me, Ceolburg," Dumbledore gave a faint smile, and Ceo inwardly winced at the use of her full name, but didn't dare reproach him. "I in fact did teach when Voldemort was at school. I was not yet Headmaster; I was the Transfiguration teacher."

"I trust that Voldemort is not his...Christian name, for lack of a better term," Ceo frowned.

"You seem to be taking a keen interest in the _Prophet_, Miss. Hild. Before we continue, might I ask why?"

"I have been thinking," Ceo said slowly, choosing her words. "This man...this dark wizard must be bad, because the Aurors haven't caught him yet. Every day there are more killings and disappearances. I want to know more about the enemy, so it would be easier to bring him down."

"You are very wise," Dumbledore finally spoke after a long moment of silence. "I assume you know that parents do not wish for their children to know?"

"My friend's parents didn't want her to come to school," Ceo said, remembering her conversation with Lily a while ago. "And they're Muggles. I have noticed that everyone is acting very different. Forgive me sir, but even you."

"Voldemort's name is Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said, drawing himself up and looking at Ceo with something bordering respect. "Brilliant with the hint of danger to him. The teachers all loved him, he had a band of followers. Everyone always had high hopes for him. What few people know is, that he is a Parselmouth. He is also a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. All I know about him is that he was very gifted with magic, not unlike yourself, forgive me for saying. When he graduated, he went to my predecessor and asked for a teaching position. Professor Dippet said he should come back when he was older."

Ceo chewed on the insides of her cheek, thinking. "And did he?" She asked looking up and around at the portraits lining the wall, until she came to a frail looking man with the name Aramando Dippet in a gold plaque at the bottom of his frame; the wizard beamed at her for some reason.

"Yes. Of course I did not allow it to him, but that was the lat I had seen of Tom for a very long time."

"What position did he want, professor?" Ceo asked, not knowing if he had mentioned it and she forgot so quickly, or if he simply left that detail out.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said, the expression on his face unreadable.

Ceo snorted. At that, Dumbledore gave another one of his small smiles. He then let out a sigh and stood up. "I am sorry to be rushing you out, Miss Hild, but I needed to speak to Professor McGonagall before the day comes to a close." Ceo rose as well, feeling like she had a lot to mull over.

"Thank you, Professor," She said rather humbly as they went down the winding staircase. Dumbledore put a light hand on her shoulder.

"I am rather glad you asked about Voldemort. A lot of people would rather put him out of mind, and not worry. You have a sharp mind and a keen eye." He stopped then added, "But don't get into trouble with them." With a knowing wink, Dumbledore bid her farewell and started off in the opposite direction as Ceo, who was now heading at breakneck speed to the library.

0-0

"The map says she's in the library," James pointed to a small dot with the name 'Ceolburg Hild' in tight handwriting above it.

"The library on holiday?" Sirius asked skeptically, as they changed direction and ducked into a hidden corridor that was also a shortcut to the library.

"Why not?" Remus asked, a little waspishly. Anyone else would have been taken aback with this attitude, except his three closest friends and Ceo; who knew that full moon was fastly approaching.

"Nothing." Sirius said quickly, and they opened the large wooden doors and lowered their voices at a sharp look from Madame Prince.

"There she is," James pointed to one of the tables that was covered in old records, Ceo wading in them, obviously absorbed in what she was reading.

"What are you doing?" Sirius whispered, sitting in the chair next to her and pulling a leaflet of parchment towards him. "_'Award for Special Services to the School'_?" He asked, give a grimace. "What are you reading this rot for?"

"Information," Ceo muttered, pulling the parchment from him and scanning the list of names. She found the one she wanted, and circled it with her quill.

"Tom Riddle?" Remus frowned.

"Yes."

"And here it says the same person was head boy." James pointed to another sheaf of parchment. "Fancy him or something?" he joked.

"Oh yes, I really love dark wizards who kill mass amounts of people," Ceo whispered dryly.

"What?" Sirius was really confused now.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort. Voldemort is Tom Riddle. So far I found that he has gotten an award for doing the school a favor, been a prefect and head boy, as well as a few other things."

"You're sure this is the same guy?" Sirius asked, disbelief apparent on his handsome features.

"Very."

"And how do you know?" James queried.

"Because Dumbledore told me," Ceo said distractedly, circling Tom Riddle's name again.

"Oh. Well we came to ask you if you wanted to join us in the Forbidden Forrest."

Ceo looked up sharply at Sirius, who looked perfectly innocent. "It's off limits." She said after surveying him.

"Yeah, but Hagrid needs our help with something. Wanna tag along?" Ceo frowned, and tried not to bristle at the 'tag along' part, but thought about it.

"I would want to ask Dumbledore if it's alright. If it is, then yes." Ceo stood up and gathered all the parchment, waving her wand with her free hand and they vanished. She looked at all their faces, each one a mask of innocence. "When?"

"Tomorrow night." Remus said promptly. Ceo shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

To myself, this chapter sucks. But I decided to post it anyways. I hope a few more people review.

Chapter five:"Anything else your keeping from us?"

The three decided to accompany Ceo to McGonagall's office, as she remembered Professor Dumbledore saying he needed to speak with her. Peter caught up with them after they checked the Deputy Headmistress's office, then headed to the Teachers Lounge. They stopped just outside it, and Ceo motioned for them to be quiet, so they could hear the people inside talking. It was obviously McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I also noticed, Minerva, that the mass attacks, and those ominous ones, are usually not pure-blooded wizards. He targets squibs and Muggle-born mostly." Dumbledore said, his voice calm and steady.

"He is rising to power too fast, Albus." McGonagall said anxiously. "His followers, his Death Eaters, are becoming stronger and using more force. Did you hear about poor Cesare Wilkins? Tortured so bad that St. Mungo's can't do an once for him except make him comfortable. His old school friends are now his cronies."

Peter gave a rather small squeak, and Ceo finally gave a loud knock on the door, hearing enough. There were hurried footsteps and McGonagall opened the door wide enough for Ceo to see Dumbledore sitting on one of the squashy armchairs, the _Daily Prophet _in his hands.

"Yes, Miss Hild, Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew?" She asked rather harshly.

"Er...I wanted to ask the Headmaster something," Ceo said, blinking once. Dumbledore motioned for only her to come in, and the scoffs of the others were cut off by the shutting door.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked serenely.

"Hagrid wanted some volunteers to go into the Forbidden Forrest and see if he could find anymore Unicorn hair caught in the branches. We were wondering if we could join him?" Ceo asked in a rush. McGonagall made to say something, but the Headmaster held up a hand and silenced her.

"If you are with Hagrid, I don't see the problem," he said, getting to his feet and walking to one of the cabinets on the other side of the room. He rummaged around in them for a while, before producing a very worn looking leather scabbard with an equally worn looking short sword in it. Ceo herd McGonagall's intake of breath as he held it out for Ceo to take.

"I found this the other day. It might prove useful if a wand ever fails you. It makes the wearer unbeatable." Ceo took the sword with shaky hands, then looked skeptically up at Dumbledore.

"What's the catch?" she asked, knowing that nothing was this simple in the wizarding world.

"Being killed and being beaten are two different things," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, though his face was quite passive. "Make sure to take a lantern!" He called, as Ceo turned and bade farewell; the door shutting with a snap behind her.

"What's this?" Sirius asked, making a grab for the sword, but Ceo jerked it out of his reach.

"Nothing. He said I could go." They walked down the near deserted corridors in silence for a while.

"Did you hear was McGonagall was saying about Voldemort?" Ceo finally asked, casting a sideways glance at Sirius, who was walking to her left.

"She was talking about Voldemort?" Peter quipped, looking totally confused.

"No," James drawled in a sarcastic voice. "They were talking about a Muggle."

"Oh?"

"No!" Remus snapped, giving an almost feral snarl.

"Right, well..."Ceo sputtered surprised at his attitude. Then mentally smaking herself, she realized it was near full moon. "Did you hear what they said about the pure-bloods?"

"Yeah," James nodded. "Lilly-foot," he said to the Fat Lady, who opened up to reveal the portrait hole. They all clambered inside and sat down in the closest chairs besides the fire. Most students were on the grounds having snow wars, or in the Great Hall loitering.

"Good thing none of us are Muggle-born," Sirius said, albeit uncomfortably. James cast him a sympathetic look, but then Peter broke Ceo's train of thought.

"Not me!" He said, beginning to bite his fingernails. "My dad was Muggle-born!"

"But not you," Remus rolled his eyes and rooted around his pockets, until he found a slab of chocolate in which he ate hungrily.

"Yeah, but still. How far back does your mums side go?" Ceo asked, kicking off her shoes.

"About four generations." Peter shrugged.

"That's not much," Ceo pulled a face. Sirius looked over at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"And what about you, Blackmailer?" He asked in an expressionless voice. "How pure is your blood?"

"I am distantly related to Merlin," She said in a rather indifferent manner. She pulled out her willowy wand and with a wave produced a tray of tea. She took a cup and after adding dismal amounts of milk and sugar, took a sip.

"Really?" James asked, interested.

"Yup."

"Wow. My family goes back to the Medieval ages, I think. Somewhat related to the dilapidated Howard line."

"The Howard's were magical?" In Primary school, Ceo was top marks in History, finding the old days fascinating. "I never knew."

"Yeah? Well Sirius here has a very ancient blood line. Did you know he is related to Narcissa?" Peter seemed excited now, but quickly fell to the floor with boils on his face. They all looked around to see Sirius sitting sideways in his chair, whistling innocently. Ceo gave him a dirty look before muttering something under her breath. Soon Peter reemerged and then made a hasty exit to the dormitory. James shrugged and grabbed the other cup of tea.

0-0

Ceo pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, her body wracked with giant shivers. Alongside her right, was Hagrid, stamping with his large feet and talking about the different animals in the Forrest. On her left was Sirius and Remus, behind them were James and Peter. The small sword Dumbledore had given Ceo thumped against her leg with each step and she wondered why she even took it.

Already they had five unicorn hairs that they had found on various branches and on the ground. Hagrid had mentioned that sometimes the centaurs would take them, or the pixies that liked to hide the otherwise useful remedy. So, they were supposedly lucky.

"There's a hair!" Peter suddenly called, they all turned to see him pointing at a strand of silvery hair hanging off a low branch of one of the large trees. Hagrid turned around and made to grab it off of the branch, but it suddenly disappeared. They all blinked, and Ceo raised her wand. After a quick incantation, a cloaked form materialized.

"What the bloody hell?" Sirius yelped, and jumped back. Hagrid, however, didn't seem the least bit perturbed. He reached his large hand out and snagged the cloak off of the person.

"Moody!" Hagrid sighed, throwing the silvery cloak back at the person. Ceo took an involuntary step back, not prepared for the sight of this man. He was rather tall, but his face was very scarred and grizzled. The tip of his nose was missing, and he had a very large electric blue eye whizzing around in his left eye socket. Looking down, Ceo noticed a wooden leg. She couldn't help herself, she shuddered.

"What are yeh doin' 'ere Mad Eye?" Hagrid's voice sounded exasperated.

"First I want to know who broke my cloak!" The man; Mad Eye Moody, growled, his eye turning to stare at Ceo. "How did you do that? The only other person I know who can un-do an invisibility cloak is Dumbledore. Explain yourself or your buying me a new one." Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Hagrid looked at Ceo, their eyes wide.

"I...I...the guy who sold me my cloak told me."

"A guy sold you an invisibility cloak? Where?" Now, Moody's eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Er...in Diagon Alley." Ceo quickly lied.

"How much?"

"Fifty Galleons."

"There is no way someone on Diagon Alley would seel you a cloak for so cheap." Moody stated, and turned so both eyes were staring directly into Ceo's own black ones. Instantly, she knew what he was doing and she fixed an image of guy walking up and offering her a cloak in her mind.

"I suppose you're telling the truth," Moody said reluctantly. "What's your name?"

"Ceo."

"Ceo, you could be a valuable asset as an Auror, you know."

"Yes, I have been told so. McGonagall and I discussed it last year. I am taking the necessary courses."

"Hmm." Without further ado, Moody turned and walked away, ignoring the calls from the group to come back. When he disappeared, they lookedflabbergasted at Ceo.

"Blimey, anything else your keeping from us?" James demanded.

0-0

"Hey, you." Sirius looked up from his notes and frowned at Ceo, who was standing in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked, shoving the book away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Doesn't that map of yours have a few secret passages outside of Hogwarts, and to Hogsmead?" She asked, flopping herself down on the squashy settee next to him.

"Keep it down!" James hissed from the other side of the table they were sharing.

"Why?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I feel like a firewhiskey."

"...You don't look like one." James laughed at his own joke.

"You want to go all the way to Hogsmead at midnight to go get a firewhiskey?" Remus asked, who was on the other side of Ceo.

"Yeah, thats it."

"I'm not taking her." James said instantly, grabbing the nearest book and shoving his nose in it. Ceo looked over to Remus who was suddenly busy scratching away at his notes. Sirius looked like a deer caught in wand-light.

"I could go for one myself, I guess." He finally admitted, standing up. Ceo followed suit.

"Anyone else want one?" She asked, pulling her cloak from her pocket.

"Sure, I'll take one," James said. He pulled his own cloak out and handed it to Sirius, before taking out the worn bit of parchment Ceo knew to be the Marauders Map.

"Get me one!" Lily called from across the common room.

"Sure thing!" Ceo called back. She and Sirius quickly ducked out of the portrait hole, and after Sirius checked the map, proceeded to a hidden passage way behind a large mirror.

"So," Ceo started, as they began as they started trekking through the narrow tunnel. "Why is it that you always go to James' house on holiday?"

"Because he is my friend," Sirius said curtly.

"Well, don't your parents mind?" Ceo pressed.

"No."

"Why not? My parents would have a nervous strop if I stayed at Lily's house all the time."

"My parents aren't normal. And I don't want to talk about them." The tone in his voice clearly said that the matter was closed. Knowing when she lost a battle, Ceo became quiet and they didn't speak the rest of the way.


End file.
